The village hidden in time
by Haylin Santach
Summary: What would happen to the world if Naruto was kdnapped by a ninja from a seeminly no-existant village and then he joins it. Becoming exremily twisted in the process!
1. Chapter 1

G.G; Hey everyone!

Inspiration s a funny thing really isn't it.

But anyways… um?

Sakuno; Yes?

G.G; nothing *looks away hurriedly*

Uno; Then shut up woman and get on with the story!

G.G; alright alright! (Stupid annoying character why on earth did I invent him)

Saki; G.G did he hurt your feelings? If he did I can always shut him up.

G.G; No need, I'll just kill him off later in the story, *smiles sadistically*

Uno; HEY!

Saki; okay G.G calm down, if you kill him at least keep me in the story, I want some action even if Uno gets done in.

Uno; YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Naruto; G.G doesn't own Naruto, (thank god) if she did Sasuke would never loose a fight and would probably have been made nice… somehow. A plus side is that if she did own it I'd probably be a lot fitter!

G.G; rhiiiigt… Don't worry give them back and make sure they're in almost perfect condition.

Uno; Not the strip search please!

G.G; heheheheeeeeee! YOU WON'T ESCAPE!

* * *

**The Village Hidden In Time **

The blond boy lying on the floor groaned as he massaged his head, the Nin standing in front of him smirked, their genjutsu had seemingly worked. Now they picked him up and slung him over their shoulder, yes shoulder they were called Uno and Saki and together they pretended to be a young missing Nin called Sakuno Lagani and they were a hunter for the hidden village of Tomoyashi. And that was where they were going to take him.

The story of how Sakuno had developed two people inside his head was actually simpler than you may have thought, it was simple. He was mad, he's once been captured by an enemy village and tortured until he had lost his mind, but (a fact he never forgot to boast about) he hadn't told the enemy ninja a single thing about the Tomoyashi.

The blond boy stirred on their shoulder, but soon stopped only pausing in his slumber to mumble words cutely from his three year old lips. Saki almost felt sorry they had to take the boy to their village; they'd probably either kill him or drive him crazy.

_AWW SHADUP YOU FREAKING PANSY! _ Screamed Uno in their head, Saki frowned the sent back,

_**But he's so young Uno! I thought he was like at east twenty, that's why I didn't protest on doing the mission.**_

_**

* * *

**_

9 years later

"SAKUNO!" yelled the ecstatic blond twelve year old boy, the scars on either cheek bone of his face were prominent and his slanted blue eyes twinkling, you could just see his face radiated joy underneath he bandages he liked to wear that obscured the lower part of his face. His Tomoyashi headband glinting on his forehead. Sakuno dodged just in time as several kunai flew past their face drawing blood.

"Aww you've hurt me Haruka, now I get to hurt you!" They said grinning wickedly raising their arms to give the boy the special technique, 'eternal punishment of laughter'. Haruka dodged and ran away laughing until they both collapsed on the ground in centre of the village. They just sat there giggling against the fountain receiving merry chuckles from those who knew them and incredulous stares from those who didn't.

A tall man with pale skin decorated with winding tattoos, black eyes and pure white hair running towards them in a sprint, panting in exhaustion the man gave them a letter then collapsed.

Sakuno and Haruka looked at each other then after checking the man was still alive opened the letter and read it,

Sakuno's eyebrows raised higher than Haruka had thought possible as they read it.

Dear Naruto Uzimaki and Sakuno Lagani,

Due to unforeseen circumstances you will be required to perform an S class mission in konoha in three days, you will be given to day to prepare then you will report to me in my office.

Yours impatiently,

Hokage of Tomoyashi, Lute Dias.

xxxxxx

P.s. Your gonna need new weapons, clothes, faces. You can't be recognised! (After all you're both SS class criminals in the bingo book you absent minded fools!)

The last comment made both chuckled to themselves(Uno) with mirth, then they set off to get important things that they would need, like new outfits.

The shopkeeper looked up with a shocked smile as the pair came in.

"Off on another under cover mission by any chance?" he smiled unpacking the newest stock. His store specialised in clothes for the missions that the ninja in the village needed, he was especially good at finding the perfect disguises. (albeit making snide remarks every so often about Naruto's fondness of orange.)

"Hai, Konoha this time…" mumbled Sakuno sheepishly as the old man grinned ruthlessly.

"Well come on then baka, we haven't got all day, thinking of you two's ages…" the old man mumbled to himself digging around in the box he's just opened.

"AHA! Perfect disguise for two criminals pretending to be normal nin!" Exclaimed the old man pulling out a strange jacket that seemed to emit a strange aura He placed the jacket onto a mannequin that was exactly the same sizes as Naruto.

"Go on then! Look at the weapons stock, I know you two demons want to!" cried the old man in exasperation. Naruto grinned as Sakuno smiled lightly.

"THANKS OJJI SAN!" yelled naruto zooming off. Sakuno sighed and shook their head at the hyper-active boy. One day naruto would have to learn the hard way that going outside the village wasn't a field trip for then when they had such high bounties upon their heads.

When they came back, naruto clutching his newly re bladed scythe, he'd smashed it into bits after testing it' strength, it could stand attacks from almost anything, but a certain justsu had managed to shatter it in seconds. (Entirely Sakuno's fault)

"What You got for us Ojji san?" Asked naruto curiously. The old man grinned and pulled out a surprisingly white pair of fore head protectors. Then walked over and drew back a curtain at the back of the shop to reveal two outfits.

Naruto's was a pair of black jeans with studs on the pockets and a handy belt with a sealing scroll attached to the side. A White T-Shirt with a large logo on that depicted Naruto's Uzimaki sign on the shoulder. He also had a mid lentgh jacket that was grey with a strange leaf pattern in white on the sleeves and hems.

Sakuno's was a simple ANBU uniform but it had a white and red sash round the waist, the mark of a sannin. His mask was a depiction of an owl with two colours one as black and one was white. All together the normal outfit for nin visiting other villages, plain simple and gothic.

Naruto murmered quietly to himself,

"Oh great more of our kage's emo style, Kyuubi may like it but for me it's a bit bland, maybe with a bit of orange it would…

* * *

G.G; Okay you like you no likey, aww just tell me if yah don't think it's interesting, tell me what I should do to improve and maybe just maybe I will! ^_^

Random Quote of the day;

**The world must be peopled! **


	2. Chapter 2

The village hidden in time chapter 2

Lute Dias, hokage of Tomoyashi looked at the two Jonin before him nervously. They were both giving him blank faces, if he hsdn't known them since they were both toddlers he wouldn't have believed they were Jonin but ANBU memebers.

"So our mission Hokage sama?" asked Sakuno, his face was blank but his eyes showed the mild curiosity that not many could manage while not frowning. Naruto however just looked at him with blank but happy face.

"Your mission (should you choose to accept it ; sorry I couldn't help myself^_^) is to infiltrate konoha at this years chunin exams. This will be the first time in two hundred years that Tomoyashi has sent genin to the exams, as you have probably guessed you two will pose as Genin that have begged me to let you enter, Your fake ID's and personalities and what not with Launa, who will be your acting Jonin instructor."

"What the stripper babe?" asked naruto excitedly and Lute rolled his eyes in all of his many years the only one who rivalled Naruto in un-intended perverseness was Sakuno's adopted brother Nickolas.

"Why thank you Naru-chan!" cried the entirely perverted stripper from the door running forwards to hug Naruto.

"Nuna your boobs are squishing me." Mumbled The yellow haired youth. The Jonin female jumped back in mock surprise,

"I'm sorry." She cried as crocodile tears ran down her face. Naruto just mumbled,

"the files nuna.." with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"HERE!" humphed the nin with annoyance that naruto hadn't gone beetroot red. This could be a troublesome mission.

Naruto immediately got into his character. This is a basic description;

History; escaping suna you ran and were picked up by Me at the entrance to our village and adopted by Launa as her son.

Personality; cold, power hungry (think sasuke uchiha)

He dropped his smile and a sneer appeared on his face.

"So- when do we go." He drawled not even looking at them.

G.G ;Sozzi for sucha short chapter, It was merly a dispelling of some minor plot bunnies.

Naruto; Dobe

G.g; you can stop the sasuke thing now naruto its scaring me

Naruto; Naruto is a good boy!

G.G; oh gods no- *runs*

Username:2009044 Page: 1 01/03/2011


	3. Chapter 3

The village hidden in time chapter 3

Naruto glanced at Sakuno curiously, who was trying to balance a spoon on his nose. Launa giggled in her sake induced stupor and promptly fell asleep on the floor of the hotel room they were staying in. Sakuno looked at the woman with a smirk on his face and threw the spoon onto the floor with a snort. He looked at the now also asleep Naruto and chuckled, that boy could handle SS-class jutsu, being stabbed through the heart and being attacked by a sannin, but he could defiantly not hold his alcohol.

Swiftly Sakuno stood up heading for the exit t the room,

"Where you going?" came the slurred voice from the blonde who was blinking blearily. Sakuno frowned at this, he'd made sure to drug the boys sake.

"Just going for a cup of tea."

"Uhuh right." Replied the blonde with a look of disbelief. "Don't lose too much money."

"right no big bets will do." Smirked Sakuno, his gambling tendancies had been something he'd developed when he was younger surviving on the streets.

* Flashback *

The tall teen with mid leanth brown hair tied in a high bunch sat in the corner of the room looking at his father in dismay. Or rather his fathers dead body. He wasn't really that upset, no he'd never care for that peverted old man that had brought home a different woman every week. It was the fact that he now had no-one bringing money in.

"Shit" he swore picking up the small pouch of money and looked into it. A meagre amount, barley enough to buy a single meal. But Sakuno shrugged and walked off bringing everything of value or use with him and sealing everything that could be ld into a scroll he ran out of the house. He tugged a piece of material from his pocket revealing it to be a Iwa Hiate, a jonin one. He tied it round his waist by attaching it to the belt of his grey jeans. Then he shifted onto another foot and was gone. Shushining to a different place, namely the ninja academy.

It was the day of the genin exams and the seven classes of students lined up in the corridor outside the testing room. Pale faces, shadows under eyes and even some mild cases of panic littered around the room made the teen chuckle. Another nin shoved him quite unkindly into a side room. Sakuno was in the room that he knew all of the teachers placed their bets to see who passed and who didn't. A member of the home tutor group dared him to place a bet on a genin to be in his class and sakuno smiled. He placed a substance sum on a single boy.

"wha? Imi wouldn't win anything! Sakuno you're gonna loose your money fool!"

Sakuno smirked and by the end of the day he had enough money to buy an apartment of his own and feed him for a good few months. He grinned and suddenly thought. He could make a job of this. He whistled happily and disappeared.

* flashback off *

G.G; Yes I know this was a filler, but thought I'd tell you a bit more about sakuno

Sakuno; don't cheat me out of all my secrets!

Deidara; HEY I LOST A LOT OF MONEY THAT DAY!

G.G; so?

Disclaimer; I don't own naruto duh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An: Yah! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! My poor ol' Toshiba died! I had to beg for a new one! Heheh, I gave up begging in the end and just tortured them until they gave me a new one for free! Aww how kind of them!

Anyways I'm just gonna tell you now, I know the chunin exams are done in teams of three! The third member will be picked up along the way!

OH YEAH! LONG CHAPTER AS AN APOLIGY!

*****ART*IS*ETERNAL**********************************

"Shit I drank way too much last night." Moaned Launa clutching her head and looking green. Sakuno smirked and tossed her a couple of pills.

"those will get you better in no time." He snickered as she gulped them down an pulled a face.

"They taste like shit."

"…well…"

"OH MY GOD YOU SHIT HEAD!"

"now now put naruto down!" mumbled Sakuno, Naruto would be royally pissed if he was used as a club to beat Sakuno. Let's just say getting naruto pissed unleashed his split personality…erm well his real personality really but that's off subject.

~a severe beating up later~

Tree's rushed past as blurs of green, and occasionally other colours, as they jumped from tree to tree. Launa was up in front leading them in an arrow formation, she was still annoyed at sakuno, and Naruto was still annoyed at her. Behind her a rather beaten up Sakuno followed, he was sporting a new scar to add to his many already covering his body. This one led from his chin to his ear where he'd been caught in the blast as Naruto blew up Launa's make up case as punishment for using him to hit Sakuno. Naruto himself was following slightly behind and giving off an incredibly creepy aura. Launa paused when she heard the sound of fighting. She motioned to stop.

Below them a genin team and none other than Asuma Sarutobi were fighting a group of missing nin. All of the missing nin were obviously old drop outs of the academy but their sheer numbers had the konoha team on their last legs. Even Asuma, who was B ranked in their books, was on the verge of collapse. Sakuno gripped his twin scythe's,

"We gonna help?" he whispered to Launa. She in turn looked to naruto who nodded. Launa drew out several senbon and naruto got ready to draw his giant sword that he had strapped to his back.. He'd picked it up after defeating Zabuza of the mist. After beating the man the sword had accepted him, so he now used the huge Zanbato.

They all jumped into the battle. Sakuno drew both his scythes and swung them round, however he wasn't killing as he didn't know what the team he was helpings orders were, for all he knew they could have been sent to bring the missing nin back to konoha for judgement. Naruto did the same, knocking people out and only killing if he was forced to. Launa however was helping the konoha team, healing the pineapple haired one and giving the fat one a soldier pill, she then continued to knock out the missing nin with a medical jutsu and sent the rest into dreamland using her senbon.

They stopped when all of the enemy were either dead or unconscious. Sakuno clicked him scythe's back into place on his back and faced Asuma with a grin,

"Hey, you looked like you needed some help!" he chuckled, wiping a drip of blood from his lip, it'd been split when one of the enemy had punched him in the mouth.

Asuma held out a hand,

"name's Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin, this is my genin team. The blonde's Ino yamanaka, the big boned one's chouji Akimichi and that's just Shikamaru Nara.." He said lighting up a death stick. The Nara just shrugged at the clearly insulting way he was introduced, he muttered something along the lines of troublesome and ignored everyone else instead looking at the Tomoyashi nin like they were some kind of strange creature he'd never seen before. Launa smiled at Asuma before introducing them,

"I'm Launa Dias, The depressing idiot is Sakuno Kaguya and the pissed off blonde is Naruto." At Sakuno's second name Asuma looked surprised,

"A Kaguya? Weren't you all killed when you decided to revolt?"

Sakuno gave him a withering look,

"Do I look dead to you?" he muttered, his clan was a touchy subject, after all he'd been betrayed then exiled after being used a scapegoat. All in all you just would be better off not mentioning his clan.

Asuma shrugged Sakuno off and turned back to Launa,

"You heading to Konoha for the exams?" he asked politely.

Launa nodded and smirked,

"Apparently our kage was supposed to come too but he probably lost the letter in his shit hole he calls an office" she giggled, "When I get back I'm gonna have to sort that out, I'm thinking petrol…" she muttered evilly to herself. Asuma noticed Sakuno and Naruto had stepped back so he tried to change the subject,

"So do you want to head back together seeing as we're both going the same way?"

"Sure could be fun!" giggled Launa still thinking of blowing things up. Naruto nudged Asuma and whispered to him,

"Just ignore her for a bit, Pyromaniacs are hard to deal with." He then turned and hopped off into the tree's in the general direction of konoha. Sakuno yelled at him,

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER! Teme!" Then he turned to Asuma, "If your team is ready can we go before she sets something on fire?"

***ART*IS*A*BANG*UN!********************************

At the konoha gates team ten, Sakuno and Launa met up with Naruto. He was sitting having a conversation with Izumi and Kotetsu. When he saw them he stood up silently glaring at Sakuno.

"Took you long enough." He muttered. Sakuno patted him on the head taking advantage of his tall stature,

"Unlike you my friend we can't move at speeds that rival the Yondaime's." he said in a scholarly tone. Launa and team ten just laughed, well except Shikamaru but that was because laughing was just too troublesome.

"Che." And Sakuno's hand gave a distinct snapping sound when Naruto hit it off his head. Asuma raised and eyebrow,

'he harms his team mate without any qualms… this Naruto kid is dangerous.'

Team ten left to go to report to the hokage and the Tomoyashi team were left to find there way to their hotel. Sakuno immediately started bugging Naruto about how he should obviously know his way around since he used to live in konoha. Something snapped in naruto's head, namely his patience and general self restraint. He whirled round and punched Sakuno in the face, ignoring the disapproving look he received from Launa,

"What, you know he deserved it." He said to her and then stalked off in the direction of the park he remembered going to when the orphanage workers got too cruel.

When he got to the park he saw a group of genin training. Naruto did a double take. Training in the park? WTF IF THEY WERE GENIN THEY COULD USE THE DESIGNATED TRAINING FIELD! Naruto restrained his inner voice. God some people were stupid. He resigned himself to watching them and he found that they were actually quite entertaining.

The team was made up of three people, one was a blonde haired boy with brown eyes that was trying to walk on the pond. He was failing badly. The second member was another boy with black hair shaped like a ducks butt. He practically screamed angsty, emo avenger. But Naruto couldn't say much on that subject considering what his character was supposed to be like. He turned his eyes to the third member of the team when the black haired boy sat down and watched his team. The third member was a pink haired girl who was screaming at the blonde and calling him all sorts of names. Naruto recognised her from his childhood, what was her name… Oh yeah Sakura Haruno. God she was such a bitch if she was still the same as she had been in the past. Her hair had grown long and she was quite pretty to look at, if she didn't open her mouth and say anything. Naruto immediately decided to giver the nickname 'Banshee' if he ever had to speak to her. Seriously she sounded like one.

He sighed and swung on the swing, it was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and clear of clouds making the day a warm one. A nice change from Tomoyashi, they only got sun in the summer, and even then the harsh mountain winds made the summer freezing. But that was the price of belonging to a village situated on the peak of a mountain range renowned for being impossible to pass through, the Jaws. But it was naruto's home so he loved it. However right now he had the burning passion to eat the food of the gods. Ramen, and maybe some ice cream, so he stood up. He hadn't noticed that the banshee and her team had left.

"Woah I must of been totally zoned out!" he said surprised at himself. He headed to Ichariku's. Even if he was from a different village he knew where to get the best.

As he approached the street leading to the main town he heard the screeches of the banshee, great. He came upon a scene that was honestly quite funny. Banshee and her blond companion were glaring at a Suna nin who had face paint and a cat eared hood on, he was holding a small boy by the scruff of his neck and scowling. Behind him stood a female suna nin, she was wearing a white jumper as a very short dress and had a fan strapped to her back. In a tree unbeknownst to the arguing nin were the emo, angsty avenger and an extremely short kid who looked like a tanuki, and he had a, what is it? Ummm, peanut? No. Oh yeah a gourd, that's one big ass gourd.

"BOSS SAVE ME!" the little kid being held up by his scarf yelled. The blond kid that got called names by the banshee yelled back encouragements.

"Bastard leave konohamaru alone what did he do to you!" the blonde kid yelled.

The cat eared hat guy smirked,

"Should I use Karasu for this?" he said snidely, the blond girl behind him sighed exasperatedly,

"Don't Kankuro he's not worth it." She said in a tired tone as if this happened a lot, which by the looks of that guys chakra happened a lot. For once Naruto used his talent, he was a sensor and a talented one a that.

Naruto stepped up and clasped his hands behind his back,

"you're gonna beat up the hokage's grandson?" naruto asked but it was a rhetorical question, "That's gonna help Suna and konoha relations so much, it might even get you doing D ranks until next year." He smirked like the bastard he was being.

The guy named Kankuro looked at him and sniffed, he dropped Konohamaru on the floor,

"You're right Temari, he's not worth it. Lets go find Gaara." This made naruto smirk, he figured something out,

"He's the red head in the tree right?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. As Gaara dropped from the tree Kankuro's eyes widened slightly. Temari gave Naruto a strange look but he just shrugged it off. The red head had a crazed look in his eye as he stared at Naruto,

"What's your name?" he asked his voice hoarse and cracked. Naruto looked at him with a bored look,

"It's polite to introduce yourself before speaking."

Kankuro started and looked at him like he was crazy then realised something.

"Hey YOU didn't introduce yourself!" he yelled. Gaara glared at him,

"Shut up or I'll kill you." He looked at naruto, "Gaara no Sabaku."

Naruto smirked,

"Naruto. and I don't feel like telling you the rest." He said being an ass on complete purpose. Gaara glared at him then started laughing, his companions looks like the world was ending and the Banshee's team looked like they were going to shit themselves. Naruto just kept on smirking like a cocky bastard, oh wait he was meant to be a cocky bastard. Gaara was laughing quite loudly now, he quietened down and said,

"It'll be quite fun to kill you. I can't wait." Then he walked off chuckling to himself.

"THANK YOU!" the blonde kid said loudly. Konohamaru looked at him like he was god. Naruto dropped his cocky smirk,

"Hn, what I'm wondering is why your team mate didn't help." He said glaring into the tree. The black haired guy dropped down and stared at him,

"Sasuke!" screamed the Banshee running over to the black haired emo. And the said avenger just flicked his hair. Naruto mused while the banshee yelled,

'Sasuke? Now why does that sound familiar? Oh WAIT A SECOND! Itachi was always talking about his little brother Sasuke when he visited!' he looked at sasuke,

"Sasuke Uchiha ey?" the entire team looked at him, "you're a heartless bastard aren't you." Sakura glared at naruto but the blond kid just wooped in agreement.

"Shut UP Geno!" The said person quietened down after the banshee yelled at him,

"Sasuke, you're nothing like your brother. He has more…." Naruto mused aloud then an evil motion filled his mind. "He has more Hate. Defiantly" he said then turned away and started walking off. A kunai whizzed past his ear so he turned round,

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ITACHI! TELL ME!" sasuke yelled angrily. Naruto just turned and started walking towards his goal, Ichiraku's. but he couldn't leave without pissing off Sasgay more,

"Didn't you know Sasgay?" he smiled as he heard the banshee splutter at the insulting nickname. "I'm his best friend, but he would say work acsociate wouldn't he the emotionless bastard. Did you know I've seen him smile before." He added one last jibe, "he was talking about how he screwed up your mind and killed your family, he sounded so happy." He smirked and left towards the ramen shop, chuckling like the cocky bastard he was.

***********************TOBI*IS*A*BAD*BOY!**********

GG; I got chapter four done! At ten to nine exactly!

Naruto; Hmm maybe I should be mean more often it's fun

GG; yes yes YES I'VE TURNED HIM EVIL!

Launa; nu-uh *hugs naruto* he's my lil angel! *squished naruto's head between her boobs*

Naruto; ~ mmmf!~~~~ mmmmmmm!

GG; stop ot you slut he's mine!

Sakura; hey Ino I never thought I'd see the day…

Ino; when two girls are fighing over naruto.

Sakura; GG is a girl right?

GG; Of coarse I'm a fucking girl you idiots!

Naruto; I have proof her bra size is-

* SHANANARO! *

GG; Naruto how on earth do you know! And don't force me to punch you again!

Sakura; aw tat's my ting

GG; oh my god it's a chav-disease !


End file.
